1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved carrier of the type having an elongated flexible web or sling and handles at the opposite ends thereof.
2. Prior Art
The prior art has heretofore set forth a variety of carriers for the transport of elongate articles, such as firewood, that effect conformity of a web or sling to the firewood. Heretofore, however, it appears that the prior art has failed to set forth a firewood carrier that enables ease of portage utilizing a single hand by a user or utilizing alternatively both hands such as for the transport of excessively heavy or bulky elongate articles. An example of a prior art firewood carrier may be found in Schaum U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,218, issued Feb. 28, 1961, wherein a central rigid platform is provided. Straps extend outwardly from the sides of the platform to a single handle. It can be difficult to balance a load with the single handles at each end.
Reeves U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,433, issued Mar. 26, 1946, sets forth an article carrier wherein, as in other prior art devices, a single handle is positioned centrally of a flexible central web or sling.
Similarly, Miller U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,322, issued Aug. 21, 1934, discloses a carrier which utilizes a pair of opposed cord handles positioned medially of a central flexible web for transport of firewood and the like within the web.
Snetselaar U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,519, issued Dec. 2, 1969, sets forth a transport carrier utilizing a single handle pair positioned medially of a central web for transport of articles. The Snetselaar web is formed of a woven wirelike screen for securement of articles therewithin.
Kruyt U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,015, issued Dec. 2, 1986, sets forth a rigid platform with a pair of opposed single handles pivotally mounted to either end of the platform for securement of wood logs and the like positioned upon the platform.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved firewood carrier wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and selective grasping of the carrier, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.